soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Lord
| age = | death cause = | occupation = Owner of The Banner | title = | residence = | family = Lord | parents = | brothers = Powell Lord I | sisters = Gwendolyn Lord | wife = Eugenia Lord (194?–50) Irene Manning Dorian Lord (1975–83)The marriage was legally dissolved in 1983. | romances = Dorothy Randolph Irene Manning | sons = Tony Lord Todd Manning Victor Lord Jr. | daughters = Victoria Lord Meredith Lord Tina Lord | grandsons = Brian Kendall Daniel Wolek Kevin Buchanan Joey Buchanan C. J. Roberts Jack Manning Sam Manning Victor Lord III | granddaughters = Megan Gordon Jessica Buchanan Natalie Buchanan Sarah Roberts Starr Manning Danielle Manning | grandfathers = Randolph Lord | grandmothers = Virginia Fletcher | aunts/uncles = | nephews = Powell Lord II Richard Abbott | cousins = | relatives = Powell Lord III (great-nephew) | species = }} Victor Dalby Lord, Sr. Backstory Victor Lord, wealthy publishing tycoon and founder of The Banner, the local Llanview newspaper, married Eugenia Randolph of San Francisco, California in the mid 1940s. Together they had two daughters, Victoria “Vik”i and Meredith. However, Victor was very promiscuous and had multiple affairs with many women, and at times even neglected his wife Eugenia to focus on Viki. In December 1950, during an argument in which an enraged Victor accuses a pregnant Eugenia of sleeping with another man, she ends up falling down the stairs and going into labor. After delivering their daughter, Meredith, Eugenia dies from her injuries. Though Victor always longed for a son, he groomed Viki to one day step in as the head of the family. Storylines Controlling Father As of July 1968, Victor is living at his Llanfair, his family’s 18th century home with his two young daughters, Victoria and Meredith. Meredith advises her sister to put some distance between Victor and herself because many men were so intimidated by him. The Banner’s star reporter, Joe Riley however was not afraid of Victor much to his dismay. Victor did everything in his power to keep the two apart leaving Viki torn between her father and her new love. Viki would later resort to an alternate personality, the fun loving, party animal, Niki Smith. It would later be revealed that Viki had somehow repressed the memory of her mother’s death by creating an alternate personality. Viki recalled her arguing with Eugenia about how he may not have been Meredith’s father and when Eugenia falls, it appears the Victor pushed her. Meanwhile, Victor apposes marriages relationship with Dr. Larry Wolek and favors Dr. Ted Hale for her. In 1970, Tom Edwards comes to town claiming to have amnesia and is taken in by Victor. After separating from Larry, Meredith is comforted by Tom. It is later revealed that Victor had war time affair with a woman named Dorothy Randolph while stationed in San Francisco, before he met his wife; Dorothy was Eugenia’s older sister. Tom would claim to be that child until he fell for Meredith and was forced to drop the act because he was in love. When Joe is presumed dead in 1970, Viki finds comfort in the arms of Steve Burke, a man hired by her father as editor of the Banner. Fortunately for the couple, Victor really approved of the relationship. Meanwhile, Larry and Meredith found their way to one another and married in June 1970. Viki and Steve married in February 1972. However, Joe soon returned but Viki stayed with Steve out of obligation. In August 1973, when thieves break into Llanfair in searching of Victor’s art collection, Meredith ends up dead. Prodigal Son & Dorian Victor soon began searching for his long lost son. In 1975, Victor befriended, Tony Harris. It turned out Tony was actually the son he was looking for. But Dr. Dorian Cramer and Dr. Mark Toland discovered Tony’s paternity before Victor could. While hiding out in San Francisco, Mark met Dorothy, who told him about her relationship with Victor. When Dorian found out about Tony’s paternity from Mark, she decided to get even closer to Victor. When Victor suffered a heart attack while looking for his son, Dorian set it up where she became his personal nurse. She eventually succeeded in marrying him in May 1975. When Tony arrived in town, Dorian’s plans to get the Lord fortune to herself began to go up in smoke. Victor and Tony soon learned the truth about one another and formed a bond, much to Dorian’s dismay. After Dorian gets Victor to change his will, she proceeded to fill Tony’s head with lies about his father. By the time he and Tony had dissolved their differences, Victor had suffered a massive stroke. Victor supposedly “died” in June 1976 with Dorian at his bedside refusing to give him the medication that could save his life. Rumors swirled for years that Dorian murdered her husband, but it would be revealed later that Victor faked his death. =References= Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Lord family